Mata Nui and Ackar Vs Stronius and Branar
by Fangs D. Snakeman
Summary: Spoilers: Don't read if you haven't seen Bionicle: The Legend Reborn. A week has passed since Mata Nui defeated Tuma and the villages of Bara Magna have united. Rate T for battle and some language. First genre would have been action.
1. Chapter One

**SPOILER ALERT: If you haven't seen Bionicle: The Legend Reborn, I suggest you turn back now. If you have or just don't care if you see it or not and just want to read, that's fine.**

**Okay people, it's me, Fangs D. Snakeman with another story. I know what your thinking, 'Why is Fangs writing another story when he hasn't made the second chapters for his two other ones.' To answer that, I am working on the both the The Dark Future and The Fight Begins Again, but now that I am going to school for junior year, I'm going to be pretty busy and now enough time to work on the stories.**

**Well, on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bionicle, Lego does, but I do own some Bionicle sets.**

* * *

Mata Nui and Ackar Vs. Stronius and Branar

A week has passed since the Glatorians and the Agori united and defeated the Skrall and Bone Hunters with the help of the mysterious other-worlder, Mata Nui as well as unveiling of the traitor Metus, who was promptly transformed into what he truly was by Mata Nui, a snake. A celebration had been erected after the villages of Bara Magna became united in which Agori and Glatorians from all over Bara Magna had joined in. While at the festivities it had been announced that Ackar, the First Glatorian of Vulcanus, was made the leader of the united villages and he as well as Mata Nui, Kiina, Gresh, and even Berix were awarded for their bravery in helping to defeat the Skrall.

But not everyone on Bara Magna was in high spirits. The Skrall and Bone Hunters, after being driven out of Roxtus, began fighting amongst each other as they had been before Metus made the decision of the two tribes joining forces. Without the guidance of a leader, the Skrall were left competing with one another to claim the title as leader while continuously confronting the Bone Hunters on most things, such as rights to food, water, or just anything either side wanted. In other words, things were chaotic and disruptive among the Skrall now that Tuma was comatose, having been sent offline in his fight against the outsider Mata Nui, the first Glatorian in Bara Magna history to have ever defeated a Skrall in one-on-one combat.

Right now another fight between the Skrall had erupted, this one between several Special Forces Skrall who fighting over a piece of shoulder armor. "I claimed this armor piece before any you did." One of the Skrall snarled.

"You may have found it but I want the piece for myself, now hand it over." Growled another as he threateningly readied his Thorned Club.

"Back off! If anyone's getting that piece, it's gonna be me!" Yet another Special Forces Skrall proclaimed as he stood arrogantly.

"Oh, yeah?!" Another Skrall challenged.

"Yeah!" Soon bodies of the four Skrall were now entangled with each other as they punched and kicked each other, all over a simple piece of shoulder armor. Only one Special Forces Skrall that was present and not joining in the fight was Stronius, leader of the Special Forces and was once Tuma's second-in-command of the Skrall. He was well known for his discovery of the Battera being nothing more than machines and was granted the name Stronius by Tuma for this discovery. Now he was here, hiding in the ruins with the rest of his people of some unknown city that was once on the surface of Spherus Magna.

He sighed as continued to watch over the fight between the Special Forces before he heard some footsteps approaching. He turned around and came face-to-face with Branar, leader of the warrior-class Skrall. He walked up to the Special Forces leader and asked, "Another fight?"

Stronius growled in frustration. "Yes. This makes the twelfth fight this week, and it's only the third day." He looked over at the four Skrall fighting and groaned when he saw them still fighting. "And all for a piece of armor."

Branar nodded in agreement. "The Skrall are losing their minds now that Tuma isn't leading. Without him, we are left with nothing to do but fight one another."

Stronius sighed. "I can't believe this is happening." A rock that was tossed by one of the fighting Special Forces Skrall, flew and hit Stronius in the head. Stronius growled angrily and began walking towards the four idiotic Skrall. "Would you all knock if off?!" The four Skrall stopped fighting when they heard Stronius, each of them entangled in a weird position. "You four are acting like a couple of newborns fighting for a broken toy."

"I found the armor piece first," the first Skrall reasoned. "Therefore, it is mine and mine alone."

"You are unworthy for such armor," one of the other Skrall snarled. "I should be the one to get it." Soon all four Skrall were arguing again before they resumed fighting again. Stronius snarled in frustration before he saw the armor piece the Skrall were fighting for. He walked over it, drew his out his Thorned Club. "ENOUGH!!!" Stronius brought his club down on the armor, smashing it to pieces. The Skrall who were fighting stopped once more and soon looked in horror of the state of their prize.

"The armor!" One Skrall shouted. He then snarled angrily at Stronius, followed by the others. "What you do that for?!" The other three voiced their agreements and complaints.

"So that you morons would stop acting like idiots." Stronius said, placing his club on his back. "Now since none of you have anymore reason to fight, I suggest you all return to posts and check on the other Skrall." The Special Forces Skrall growled at Stronius before they walked away and did as they were told. None of them were willing to take on their leader, especially since he could take them all on and beat them down within an inch of their life and not break a sweat! He wasn't the second-in-command for nothing.

Stronius sighed as he sat down a flat surface rock, raising a hand to his forehead to ease the headache he received. Branar walked over and sat down next to him on the dirt. "Things are becoming worse each passing day for the Skrall." Branar stated. Stronius wearily nodded in agreement.

"And it's all thanks to that that stranger, Mata Nui."

The two Skrall jumped at the sound of the unfamiliar voice. Stronius took out his club while Branar took out his sword and shield. "Who is that?" Stronius shouted. "Show yourself!" He soon got his answer when a white snake slithered down on the wall above before it dropped down on the ground before them. The two Skrall readied their weapons on the creature, ready if it decided to attack.

What they didn't expect was that the creature could talk. "What's the matter? Don't you recognize me?" The serpent asked them. Stronius and Branar looked at each other, confused. When had either of them met this…thing in front of them? They looked at the creature once more and found that his head did look familiar. The snake rolled his eyes and hissed a sigh. "It's me, you idiots! Metus!"

The two Skrall widened their eyes. "The Agori from the Ice Tribe?" Both Stronius and Branar asked simultaneously. Branar spoke next, saying, "How did you become this way?"

"Not that it doesn't suit you." Stronius muttered, not caring if Metus heard him or not.

Metus hissed his reply; "I got turned this way by that Glatorian, Mata Nui. He turned me this way so that everyone will now see me for what I am."

"Like I said, it suits you."

Metus hissed angrily and slowly started slithering away. "Fine, be that way. But now I want tell you about my plan to get even with Mata Nui."

"Wait." Metus turned around at the sound of Branar's voice. "What do you have in mind?"

Metus chuckled as he replied, "It's quite simple really. Fight Mata Nui in the arena."

"And why would we do that exactly?" Stronius questioned. "What would be the point?"

"My, my, Stronius, I would think you of all beings would understand tradition when you see it." Metus mocked. The bulky Skrall gave the snake a death glare. Metus sighed. "Isn't it part of Skrall tradition that when the Leader of the Skrall is defeated, the victor becomes the new leader?"

"No!" Metus quickly slithered away as Stronius' Thorned Club nearly came close to crushing him. "Tuma has been, and always will be the Leader of the Skrall! Not some lucky newcomer."

"But are all the Skrall in agreement with this?" Metus asked him. "I been here for quite a while now and I've been overhearing that some of the Skrall wish to join to Mata Nui, to live with the Glatorians and the Agori."

"What?!" Stronious exclaimed. "Those filthy traitors! Have they forgotten the guidance we received from Tuma?!"

"Oh, they still remember. But that is mostly the reason why they want to join Mata Nui, cause if Tuma lost to him, then perhaps Tuma wasn't the great leader they thought he was." Stronius snarled as he raised his club, ready to smash the snake into the dirt for disrespecting the Skrall leader when Metus held out his tail to stop him. "Which were my plan comes into play. If you were to battle Mata Nui and win, then the Skrall will see you as their leader and you will be able to cease these pointless squabbles. See where I'm getting with this?"

Stronius lowered his weapon as he thought Metus' plan over. It actually seemed like a pretty sound plan. Then again, the Skrall forming an alliance with the Bone Hunters against the Agori and the Glatorians was a sound plan as well and look how that turned out. "Hmm…how can we trust you if your last plan didn't work?"

"Cause last time we weren't expecting any outsider with some mysterious power to come along and unite the villages." Metus responded. "And this time you'll be ready to face since you now know his tactics."

The two Skrall thought the idea over before nodding their heads in agreement. Branar said, "It sounds like a good plan."

"Of course it is," Metus boasted, raising his head high. "I thought it up myself. And I was also thinking in having a Skrall challenging Ackar as well."

"Why?" Stronius asked with a brow raised as he crossed his arms.

"Because I have recently learned that Mata Nui placed Ackar in charge of the united villages. If you were challenge him to a match for leadership of the villages…"

"Then if the Skrall wins he would be the new leader of the villages. The Skrall would rule all the Agori and Glatorian with a single battle." Stronius finished.

"Exactly."

"I'll do it." Branar announced. "I have a little score to settle with Ackar anyways."

"Then we are in agreed." Metus said. "Once you two defeat those two Glatorians, all of Bara Magna would belong to us, and I will – uh…I mean _we_ will have our revenge on the Glatorians and Agori!" The three beings smiled at the thought of revenge against their enemies.

**

* * *

**

Well I hope you all like that for a prologue chapter. I had always wanted to a Bionicle story on the Glatorians for a long time now, but I couldn't find the opportunity to do it since I didn't know where to start. But after sawing Bionicle: The Legend Reborn, I saw an opportunity to make, not a long multi-chapter story like my other two stories are going to be, but a short multi-chapter story, like maybe ten or eleven chapters, something like that.

****

Oh, and here's my thoughts on The Legend Reborn. It wasn't really great. I mean sure, Mata Nui's in it and there's a lot more fighting in the movie unlike the other three Bionicle films, but it wasn't like the other ones. For one thing it seemed more a CGI cartoon than a CGI fantasy film like the other ones. Sound affects weren't great at all, since most of them were pretty much what you would here in most cartoon shows nowadays. My major disappointment was in the Skrall though. They seemed too animalistic in the fact that nearly all of the sounds they make are screeches and clicks and Tuma's voice wasn't what I was expecting. His voice didn't fit him, it was too high-pitched and crackly unlike the deep voice you would expect him to have. Strakk's voice was sort of the same as well. The fight between Mata Nui and Tuma wasn't great both in that the fight was brief and simple and Tuma was defeated too easily in my opinion. I mean it says in his bio that he is an expert swordsman while in the movie he was fighting with simple sword swipes and slashes, though this may attribute to his arrogance since he was showing off a lot to the crowd and in that he didn't think Mata Nui was too much of a threat.

**We also didn't see too much of the Skrall until like near the end of the movie. The Skrall also didn't get any screen time for themselves since the movie mostly focused on Mata Nui and the Glatorian traveling through Bara Magna and trying to fight off the Skrall.**

**There were some ups though. I liked the way the characters looked in the fact that their armor looked are dirty, scratchy, and worn out. There definitely some funny parts in the movie, especially with the interactions of Kiina and Berix. Like I said in the second paragraph, there was a lot of fighting in the movie and they, minus Mata Nui and Tuma's fight, were pretty good and the end of the movie was definitely surprising. **

**All in all, it was an okay movie, not the best of the Bionicle films, but still okay. I hope the 2010 and 2011 films will be better.**

**Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle, Lego does.**

**Mata Nui and Ackar Vs. Stronius and Branar**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Ackar sighed as he sat down on his chair within the confines of his hut in Vulcanus. Today had been very tiring for him since he had traveled to all the other villages of Bara Magna to see if they were doing well now that the villages were united. He had checked on the Agori of the Water Tribe to see how they were fairing with the reconstruction of Tajun. He had talked with Tarix and the Water Tribe leader and they told him that they were progressing very well, especially since no Skrall or Bone Hunters had come and tried to steal/destroy anything. There wasn't much to say about Tesara or Iconox since the Skrall or Bone Hunters attacked neither of them.

Which left his village of Vulcanus, whose villagers was now paying their respect and faith to him once more since he was in his prime. Raanu himself even went up front to him and actually apologized to him for doubting him! It felt good know that he was appreciated again. _Especially since Mata Nui came along,_ Ackar thought. Ever since the stranger intervened his match against Strakk (which he was grateful for since the Ice Tribe warrior was going to kill him), Mata Nui had helped the past-prime Glatorian restore his confidence and faith in himself, and in return he taught him everything he knew from basic fighting techniques to fighting strategies and to some of the finer points of battling. He owed a lot to Mata Nui for he had done.

_I wonder where he is? I haven't seen Mata Nui for the whole day._ It was true, for the entire day, Ackar had not seen hand or foot of the being. _I wonder what he's doing. Probably practicing some of the fighting techniques I showed yesterday._ Ackar stretched his arms wide before craning his back until he heard a crack. _Well, sitting around here and wondering won't help me find him. Maybe some of the other Glatorian have seen him._ Ackar got up from his chair and went outside. He took a Thornatus from the vehicle storage and went off to Tesara, having a feeling that if Mata Nui was training in private, he would probably be in the company of Gresh.

After about an hour he made it to Tesara without any incident. He then walked around asking for Mata Nui whereabouts. So far no one had seen him. Ackar was about to give up and head to one of the other villages when he saw a light green and dark green Glatorian with snake-like armor on his shoulders and head. He approached the being and found that it was Glatorian Vastus, First Glatorian of Tesara.

Vastus turned around when he heard footsteps coming towards him and saw Ackar. "Ackar, my friend, good to see. What brings you here to Tesara?"

"Greetings Vastus. Nothing much, I was just wondering if you have seen Mata Nui anywhere."

Vastus laughed. "Funny you should ask. I was just with him a few minutes ago, taught him a few things about being wary for his opponents weapons."

Ackar chuckled. "Knowing the Mata Nui the way I do, I bet he has already thinking of ways on how to counteract an opponent."

"Indeed. Oh, and he is in the Tesara arena in the company of Gresh, Kiina, and Berix. I think they were trying to teach him how to use a Thornax Launcher," The two at each other for moment. "I get the feeling I'm going to have to call for some repairs."

Ackar shook his head. "I wouldn't worry about it Vastus, Mata Nui may be beginner, but he's not entirely like Gresh or Kiina. Though he might need to be careful; Thornax Launchers can be dangerous if you don't know how to use it right." No sooner had Ackar said that, a Thornax fruit shot out from the distance and hit one of the giant stone towers of Tesara. "Then again, Mata Nui may need some help if he's going to use firearms." Ackar then began walking towards the arena. "Thanks again for your help, Vastus."

"Good luck!" Vastus called out to him before making his hut.

Ackar had just entered the arena when he suddenly had to duck from getting hit from a Thornax. He looked back to see the fruit had collided into the wall behind him. He then looked forward and saw two surprised Second Glatorians, an equally surprised Water Tribe Agori, and one pale-faced former Great Spirit. Mata Nui noticed Ackar looking at the launcher he held in hand and quickly hid it behind his back, laughing nervously with a sheepish smile.

Ackar mockingly glared and said, "Unless that's your world's version of saying 'hello', I think you need to work on your aim." Kiina, Gresh and Berix laughed before they noticed the red Glatorian's glare on them. "Then again, whoever was coaching him in using launchers obviously needs work on those skills." This time Click, a Scarabax Beetle on Mata Nui's shoulder, made a few clicking noises, his way of laughing.

Kiina took notice the insect's noise and responded, "Yeah, keep laughing squirt, cause next time, I'm going to be using you as target practice." Click only laughed harder. Kiina growled and turned to Mata Nui. "Can I please just squish him?" Click turned to Mata Nui and clicked at him worriedly.

Mata Nui chuckled. "Sorry Kiina, but I owe Click for saving my life from an attacking Vorox when I first arrived here. Besides, I have grown to be quite of fond him." Click…uh, clicked at Mata Nui in appreciation while Kiina crossed her arms and turned her head away and 'hmph', though Ackar could tell she was faintly smiling. Gresh and Berix laughed at the exchange between Kiina and Mata Nui and decided to tease them.

"Mata Nui and Kiina sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N…" They were cut off from their song when a jet of water suddenly splashed them to the ground. The two beings coughed a bit to get some of the water out before looking to Kiina, who had her trident in her hands.

"Sing that song again and I'll–"

"Enough!" The three Glatorian, and the single Agori and Scarabax turned to Ackar's shout. "Now that I have your attention, I came here to see where Mata Nui was, but now it seems I have to do a little teaching for you rookies."

"They're the rookies," Kiina stated. "I'm not." Gresh and Mata Nui glared at her while Click made a few clicks of exasperation.

"But _you_ still have a lot to learn, Kiina," Ackar responded. "All of you do." He turned to Mata Nui. "I met with Vastus. He told me you two did some sparring together?"

Mata Nui nodded. "Yes, Vastus was showing me giving me some tips on how to handle an opponent with a multi-use weapon."

Berix laughed. "More like he was getting flattened on his butt every time he got up from Vastus' staff." Mata Nui gave the Agori an annoyed glare before a jet of water quickly sprayed the Agori. Berix coughed a bit to get some of the water out his throat before glaring at Kiina. "Would you stop that already?"

"Maybe I would if you would learn to be a little more respectful." Kiina retorted.

"Hohoho, and the girlfriend comes to Mata Nui's rescue." He got sprayed again, only the water was stronger and it made him lose his balance and he fell on his back. He got up once Kiina stopped. "Knock it off already!"

"You first, thief!" Kiina shouted back, a slightly red tint on her cheeks.

"Collector!"

"ENOUGH ALREADY!!!" Both beings of the Water Tribe shrunk down in fear at the sound Ackar's powerful voice.

Both then pointed at the other, saying, "He/She started it!"

"I don't care who started it, I'll finish it!" Ackar growled. Mata Nui placed a hand on the Glatorian's shoulder.

"Calm yourself, my friend. Now is not the time to be angry." Mata Nui spoke calmly. Ackar nodded and took several deep breaths to calm himself.

Once he did, he turned to Mata Nui. "Thank you, friend." He turned back to Kiina and Berix. "My apologizes for snapping at you two."

Berix waved it off. "Eh, no problem."

Kiina nodded. "Yeah, Berix can get quite annoying."

"Hey!" Berix shouted. This time Ackar laughed with Mata Nui and Gresh joining. Kiina and Berix were no longer hostile to one another. Well, Kiina was no longer to Berix as she learned to reconcile with the Agori and actually treated him like a little brother. Granted they still argued from time to time, but they were still close to one another.

Ackar was the first to calm down. "Well, now that we got that out of our system," he turned to Mata Nui. "What were you saying about your training with Vastus?"

"Vastus was teaching some tips on how to face opponents with a multi-use weapon…"

_

* * *

_

30 Minutes before…

"_All right Mata Nui," Vastus said as he held his Venom Talon in front of him, ready for battle. "Ready?" Mata Nui stood opposite of him several feet away, his sword and Click in shield form, also ready to fight. The two warriors were inside the Tesara arena where Vastus fought Tarix just a week ago before Ackar interrupted the battle with the news they had found of the Skrall and Bone Hunters. Kiina, Gresh, and Berix were off on the stadium bleachers, watching the two, each of them thinking what the outcome could be, though all three came to the same conclusion: Mata Nui was gonna die._

_Mata Nui nodded. "Yes, Vastus, I am ready."_

"_Alright then, let's go!" Vastus charged forward, holding his weapon so that the talon was pointing towards Mata Nui. Mata Nui stood in place, waiting for Vastus to come into range. Once Vastus was close enough, Mata Nui attempted to bash the Glatorian with his shield, but Vastus was a step ahead. He shifted his weapon and brought the weapon down on the ground. Using momentum, he hoisted his body and catapulted over Mata Nui. The yellow warrior was caught by surprise by the maneuver. He quickly turned around and just barely able to block a strike from Vastus. Mata Nui poised to strike back, but Vastus was spinning his weapon around himself, striking Mata Nui from multiple angles that disallowed him to counterattack._

"_Whoa," Gresh said. "I know that technique anywhere."_

_Berix looked at him. "What's he doing?"_

"_Vastus is using a special technique only highly skilled Glatorian can do." Gresh responded. "It's the same move he used on Malum one time." He turned back to the arena. "The Coiling Snake of the Wind." (Not the best name I know, but it was all I could come up with, so don't you dare tell me it sucks, all right!)_

_Mata Nui was in a jam, which was obvious to anyone who looked at the sparring match between him and Vastus. He remembered Ackar's lesson about studying your opponent for a weakness, but he couldn't find any on Vastus, especially since spinning his staff around his body distracted his eyes and disallowed him to get a good look at the Glatorian's defenses. The way Vastus moved his weapon and body as though they were one was truly a spectacular sight, never before had Mata Nui seen such movements in his life. Every now and then he would be distracted long enough for a blow to hit or to get caught in the talon of his weapon._

_Mata Nui then remembered something he learned from Ackar, that when you can only defend, the best way to counteract would be strike back when they least expected, usually when they believe you're trapped. With that in mind, Mata Nui began to back away from the Vastus, the green Glatorian following him, just as he wanted. He was soon ten feet away from the wall and began holding his ground, watching his staff twirl and blocked any attack coming the weapon. Once he saw an opening, Mata Nui struck his blade and Vastus blocked it and kicked Mata Nui into the air, just what the yellow warrior wanted. He used his airtime and flipped backward towards the wall. He placed his feet on the wall. Mata Nui used his momentum to jump off the wall and over Vastus. He landed on the ground behind Vastus, twisted his body and struck. _

_Only Vastus was faster then Mata Nui expected. The Prime Glatorian knew of Mata Nui's plan to trap him. The moment Mata Nui jumped over him, Vastus had spun around outstretched the talon tip of his weapon. The talon came to the side of Mata Nui's feet just as he made his first step to strike. The talon pulled Mata Nui's feet, causing him to tumble to his side and his counterattack was counteracted. Mata Nui tried to sit up on his elbows, but Vastus' foot came down on his chest and forced him back down to the ground. The former Great Spirit looked up and saw the green Glatorian holding the launcher part of his weapon at his face. There was no possible way for Mata Nui to escape in time before the Thornax hit, so he said, "I concede."_

_Vastus nodded and replied, "A wise answer." He took his foot off of Mata Nui's chest and placed his weapon on his back. He offered a hand to yellow warrior with a smile. Mata Nui smiled in turn and grasped the hand before being pulled up by the Glatorian. Gresh, Kiina, and Berix had already walked over from their seats to the arena by then. "You have certainly learned much, my friend. That stunt you pulled is very difficult to execute as well as very risky."_

"_Gresh gave me a few pointers on how to do it." Mata Nui said. Gresh laughed nervously when Vastus turned to him and gave him glare._

"_I'm sure he did, even though he should know that such moves aren't meant for rookies."_

"_Rookie?" Kiina spoke up. "How can Mata Nui still be a rookie? I mean, come one, he_ did _take down Tuma after all. He should at least be an intermediate."_

_Mata Nui shook his head. "As great as a victory as you make it sound, Kiina, there were three determining factors that allowed me to win." He counted his fingers. "One, my observation of Tuma's abilities. Two, his overconfidence."_

"_What's the third?" Kiina asked._

_Mata Nui smiled. "Something worth fighting for." Kiina blushed and looked away, embarrassed. Her embarrassment soon became anger when she saw Berix laughing at her. The Agori stopped laughing as soon as he saw her death glare._

_Vastus and Mata Nui laughed at the exchange between the two Water Tribe beings. Vastus said, "I hope this sparring helped serve you on your training. Remember, you must be wary of any opponent that carries a weapon with multiple uses." He brought out his staff. "My weapon, for example has four different uses. The first is obvious as it is a staff I can use to block and attack. The second is that it is an extension of my body." He stretched out his staff and grabbed the bag on the Berix's shoulder. Berix gasped before he reached to grab his bag back and held it protectively against his chest. Kiina chuckled at the Agori's overprotection. "The third is that of a hook, as I demonstrated in our sparring match."_

"_Don't forget about the venom thing you can inject with your talon." Berix piped up._

"_True, but I don't really plan on using that ability, not unless my life was in serious danger." Vastus replied. He really didn't want such a power in his arsenal, and would feel even better if he hadn't got it in the first place. The venom, though not entirely life threatening is still something he would rather not use._

"_I agree," Mata Nui said, "Such a power should belong to that of a noble warrior, though, like you said, it might come in handy for future battles."_

_Vastus smiled and said, "Glad to know you agree." He put away his weapon and stretched his arms upward, letting a tired yawn escape his mouth. "Not to be rude, but I really need to rest. That match against Tarix and with the Bone Hunters and Skrall still has its toll on me." He turned to Gresh. "It would be best if you got some as well, your wound is still acting up."_

"_But it's fine now." Gresh whined._

_Vastus narrowed his eyes. "No training, fighting, or anything related to combat, just rest."_

_Gresh sighed in frustration and pouted. "Fine."_

_Vastus nodded in approval. He gave a short smile to the group before departing out of the arena._

* * *

Present time…

Ackar nodded when Mata Nui finished his story. "Glad to know Vastus taught you something useful. I'm surprised he decided to use a very advanced technique on you."

Gresh stepped forward and said, "The Coiling Snake of the Wind is pretty useful in any fight. I think I heard some other Agori call it something else…" He trailed off as he tried to remember the name.

Ackar answered for him, "Ultimate Defense."

Gresh snapped his fingers. "Bingo."

"But what is Ultimate Defense?" Mata Nui curiously asked.

"You said it was something only skilled Glatorian can do, right Gresh?" Kiina asked the green rookie.

Gresh nodded. "It's when a warrior uses their weapon to become an almost impenetrable shield around them. Several Glatorian have tried, myself included, but none of us could ever use it, since we usually get hit by our own weapons or our shield doesn't give us a good enough protection. I can't believe I still don't get it, even after watching some of the experts do it almost hundreds of times."

"Then perhaps you should try learning it from the experts themselves than just trying to copy it. Ultimate Defense doesn't take days or weeks to master, not even months! It could probably take years before you even get past the basic steps." Ackar told. "And besides, Ultimate Defense is just a term, not a real technique, so your shield could be generally anything you can use."

Kiina crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at the old Glatorian. "You say that like you the move." Ackar stared blankly at her. Kiina widened her eyes. "You know how to do Ultimate Defense?"

"I don't roadcast the fact, and I'm not a complete expert on it, but I have done it enough times to at least get the hang of it." Ackar replied.

"Could you perhaps show us a demonstration of it?" Mata Nui asked him. Ackar pondered on his request for a moment. Should he teach such an advance fighting style to someone who was still in the basics of combat. Then again, Mata Nui had certainly proved himself as a quick learner and his triumph over Tuma was proof of that. He didn't take any lessons he had learned for granted and actually seemed to learn the moves for the sake of learning and not because he wanted to know how to fight and use it to win and do whatever he wanted, not like some of the other rookie Glatorian out in Bara Magna. He used whatever he used wisely and only in self-defense.

It took a moment but Ackar finally said, "Alright, I suppose I can teach you some moves." Mata Nui smiled while Gresh and Kiina whooped in excitement. Ackar reached him and grabbed the Vulcanus shield. He then reached out a hand to Mata Nui. "I hope you don't mind, but I could use Click in this demonstration." The yellow warrior and small purple insect looked at each other before Click clicked in agreement. He jumped from Mata Nui's shoulder and glowed a for a moment, turning into his Scarab Shield form just as he landed in Ackar's outstretched hand. Ackar staggered a bit by the beetle/shield's unexpected weight. He turned the shield over so that the front would face him and saw Click blink at him. "Still a little freaked out that this bug could turn into a shield." He turned to the others. "I'm going to need a volunteer for this."

Mata Nui raised his hand. "I'll do it. I am the one who requested this after all. " Mata Nui drew out his blade and got into a fighting stance, Ackar doing the same. Mata Nui studied the red Glatorian for a moment, looking for any opening. Ackar shifted slightly to the side. Mata Nui struck. He slashed down at Ackar, but the red warrior blocked it with Click and sent a fistful of shield to Mata Nui's chest. The former Great Spirit staggered back, holding his abs lightly from the blow, but quickly got over it. He looked up and barely had time to parry a blow from Click. He soon was dealt with dodging shield jabs sent to him by Ackar, and whenever got the chance to attack, Ackar just blocked it and took the chance to deliver another jab at him.

This went on for three minutes before Mata Nui said he had enough. The Scarab Shield glowed for a second until the glow fainted and a Scarabax Beetle took its place. Click jumped from Ackar's hand and crawled up Mata Nui body before resting on his usual spot on the yellow warrior's shoulder. Gresh, Kiina, and Berix walked over from their seats in the arena bleachers.

Click clicked worriedly to Mata Nui, concerned that he might have hurt Mata Nui when being used by Ackar. Remembering red being, the beetle turned to him and started clicking a storm of curses at the Glatorian. The others would be thankful that they couldn't understand the clicking Click made or else they would surely go deaf from all the insect said.

Mata Nui quieted down the little, distressed insect. "Do not worry Click, I was not seriously injured, and besides, I volunteered to be a punching bag." This seemed to calm Click down, though he still glared daggers at Ackar. Mata Nui turned to the red Glatorian. "What Ultimate Defense technique was that?"

Ackar opened his mouth to answer, but Gresh beat him to it. "It's called Shield Boxing." (Once again, not the best name, and once again, don't say a word.)

The red Glatorian nodded. "Yes. Shield Boxing could also be considered an Ultimate Defense in the fact that it's both an defensive and offensive maneuver."

"I can see how such a technique would be considered useful to anyone that learns it." Mata Nui agreed.

"Yes, it would, wouldn't it?" a mysterious voice spoke. The three Glatorian, Agori, and Scarabax Beetle all turned to the Tesara arena balcony to see…

"You!"

**

* * *

**

Can you guess you who it is? Just to let you know, it's not Metus, Stronius, or Branar.

**Well there's my second chapter for this story. I think got some of the 2009 Glatorian vibe down, but I think this chapter is going to be very good, mostly for the fact that it probably just drags on. That's my thought at least.**

**Oh, and yes, there were hints of Mata NuixKiina in this chapter. I don't know why, but I think it's a good pairing even though I'm not like totally into it. I'm still kinda more into KiinaxGresh and KiinaxBerix, but the relationship I see between them is more sibling-like than romantic. That's just my opinion, so if you like to protest against this pairing, go ahead, it's not going to stop me from writing it, no matter what you say. I'll write what I want to write, got that?!**

**And yes the names for the fighting techniques for Ackar and Vastus sound pretty weak and _very_ original. But like I said, it was all I could come up with, so don't comment if you didn't like the names.**

**The name Ultimate Defense just came to me when I was thinking of Naruto. I can't remember if it was a real term for a jutsu or if it was a name for one of Gaara's techniques. Oh well, I like the name and thought that it was good to use in this story.**

**Read and Review. Criticism is allowed, but no flames.**


	3. Chapter Three

**I'm back ladies and germs with another chapter of Mata Nui and Ackar vs. Stronius and Branar. (**Crowd cheers and claps**) Thank you, thank you. Now anyway, sorry for the long wait, my first laptop had a virus and it was really causing a strain on my story working. That and school was brutal, especially that midterm I took in Spanish I. I have since now got a new laptop and will now continue writing my chapter to those who love to see more.**

**Now just to clarify something from chapter 2; when Mata Nui said that he had a reason worth fighting for, he meant it as **_**friends, **_**not in that he really like Kiina. Cause, like one of my reviewers said, Mata Nui main focus in life was the protection and welfare of his people and universe, despite not really being attached to them. As such, the Great Spirit doesn't really know about love or intimacy, other than friendship and brotherhood. Then again, romance doesn't really exist in the Bionicle Universe. Wonder why? *Shrugs* Oh well.**

**And for those who thought that song I made Gresh and Berix sing was lame, I have to agree with you guys, I don't really know what I was thinking when I typed that. I'll probably fix that later on when I'm either done, halfway through, or when I have time.**

**Oh, Merry Christmas everybody and a Happy New Year! 2010 baby, whoo!!!**

"SHOUTING"

"_Emphasis"_

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bionicle. That would be awesome though.

**Chapter 3**

"You!" Mata Nui exclaimed when he saw the familiar figure standing on the Tesara Arena balcony, one foot propped up on the edge, his back hunched and his arms crossed over his chest. Mata Nui wasn't the only one surprised and angered. Kiina and Gresh were mad as well when they saw the ex-Glatorian, even as he hopped down to the arena and walked over to them. Only Ackar was keeping calm and collected, though his eyes watched closely, weary of what the being came for. Berix just looked on with curiosity and confusion.

The being spread his arms apart as he approached them, a means to disarm the venomous glares he was receiving from Mata Nui, Kiina, and Gresh. Ackar looked on with a calm demeanor, though his eyes showed his weariness of the approaching being. Berix shifted his gaze from the Glatorian to the stranger, not really understanding what is going on.

"It has certainly been quite a while since we last saw each other, huh, Ackar?" The stranger asked.

Ackar narrowed his eyes and said, "Indeed has, Strakk. Or did you think I would forget what you tried to do to me back in the Vulcanus arena?"

Strakk shrugged his shoulders. "So I was a little cranky when we were fighting. Big deal."

Mata Nui stepped up, showing no sign of letting his anger dissipating soon. "That is still no excuse for trying to kill a fellow Glatorian, fiend."

Strakk turned to the yellow being, showing the first signs of anger as well as annoyance in him. "'Fiend?' Is that what people think of me nowadays, as some sort of cold-hearted monster?"

"Fits you pretty well," Kiina spoke up. "Especially since you don't seem to show signs of changing anytime soon." Strakk glared at her and made a motion to walk straight up to her if Mata Nui didn't step next to the female and glared threateningly at him.

Berix leaned to Gresh and whispered, "Hey guys, mind telling me what's going here?"

Gresh leaned a bit to Berix and whispered back, his eyes not leaving Strakk, "Strakk tried to kill Ackar during a match in Vulcanus. Ackar won honorably when Strakk conceded. Next thing everyone knows, Strakk tries to kill Ackar when he threw his axe when Ackar's back was turned. Then he starts walking up to him to kill him. Probably would have, too, if Mata Nui hadn't jumped in and stop him." Berix nodded in understanding and looked at the three Glatorian. He could see Kiina and Mata Nui standing defiantly to Strakk, who looked ready to pound them any second while Ackar just looked on cautiously.

"How is it that you're still walking around here if? As per the rules, a Glatorian who attacked his or her opponent after conceding should be banished to the wastelands, am I right?" Kiina said.

Strakk nodded. "Yes, that would have been the case if that caravan guard was still the Second Glatorian. But since I was the only Glatorian Iconox currently has, I'm still in service. After all, you can't exactly challenge other villages if you have no Glatorian to fight for you, can you?" Strakk then growled angrily, though not at the three Glatorian. He then bent down and picked up a rock from the ground, and he glared at something behind him at the corner of his eye. "But I am now…" He then turned around and threw the rock. "_UNDER SURVEILLANCE!_" The rock flew over the balcony and unto the giant root of the giant tree where three Agori of the Ice Tribe perched on with their arms.

The three ducked just in time as the rock flew sailing over their heads. The one in the middle raised himself on his hands and shouted at the Strakk, "Hey! That'll serve as a deduction to your pay, Strakk!"

"Oh, bite me!" Strakk yelled at them. He turned to the Glatorian, specifically Mata Nui and Ackar. "Thanks to you two I have to be watched twenty four hours a day, seven days a week, so that I don't attempt to break any more rules. Then there's the fact that I don't get paid as much as I used to anymore." He turned to the sound of laughter coming from Berix. "And just what are you laughing about?"

Berix stopped laughing for a moment to reply, "Oh, nothing, hehe. Just the fact that a bunch of Agori are now babysitting you." Berix busted out laughing again and fell on his back. Gresh, Kiina, and Mata Nui followed suit as well, though Mata Nui kept his more controlled than the others. Ackar, himself, stifled a snicker and held his hand over his mouth to not aggravate the Ice Glatorian. Strakk growled furiously at the Agori's comment and angrily stomped over to him, his anger rising with each step. Berix opened his eyes and stopped laughing when he saw Strakk's angered face above him. Before Strakk could make a move, Kiina stepped over and place herself between the Ice Glatorian and the Water Agori.

"Try anything on him and you'll have to mess with me." Kiina said, daring Strakk to make a move.

Strakk raised an eyebrow at her. "What's with you? I though you hated this little thief."

"That's collector to you, you opportunistic weasel." Kiina replied back.

"Thief, collector, whatever, I'm still going to pound that little imp. Now move out of my way or you'll get an even worse beating."

Mata Nui stepped alongside Kiina. "Do so and you will have to face _me_." He boldly said.

Strakk laughed at him. "You? Last time you stood up to me, I ended up knocking to the ground over and over again. Hehehe, that was very enjoyable."

"Laugh all you want, but just remember that _I_ was the one victorious that day."

"All because of that little light show that mask of yours did. If I wasn't distracted, you and the old man would've been chopped to pieces!" Strakk pointed out. He then scratched his chin in puzzlement. "Say, I wonder what would happen if someone took that thing off your face."

"Are you threatening me?" Mata Nui inquired. His hand grasped the handle of his sword.

"And what if I am? What's the matter? Are you afraid to accept my challenge?" Strakk taunted with narrow eyes and a smirk. He, too, grasped the handle of his weapon.

"If you still think I am the same being you fought against back in Vulcanus, then I'm afraid you are wrong." Mata Nui raised his blade in challenge. "Thanks to the support of my friends, I have become a better warrior that I could ever be on my own."

"Well maybe you should stick to being alone," Strakk said. "Cause if there's one thing I learned, is that you can rely on only one person for support: yourself."

"All right, enough you two." He separated the two with his hands. Both warriors looked at him, Strakk in anger and Mata Nui in confusion. "I think what we all need is a little time to vent out our frustration, especially you two." He stated towards white and blue and yellow and black warriors. "So I propose a little contest between you two. Nothing serious, just to let steam out of our systems."

"And maybe perhaps this brute will learn his lesson and to show a little more respect to his fellow comrades." Mata Nui said.

"I'd like to see you try." Strakk growled back. The two growled venomously at each other and would have butted heads against each other. Ackar managed to keep them apart, though he strained as both warriors were pushing with a great deal of strength. They obviously couldn't wait to get started.

A few minutes later, the arena was vacant with the exception of Strakk, his Ice Axe ready in his hands, and Mata Nui, with his sword held in his right. Kiina, Gresh, Berix, and even the Ice Tribe Agori sent to watch Strakk were currently sitting on the bleachers. Click had situated himself to rest upon Kiina's shoulder, much to her chagrin, but she got over it. Ackar stood at the balcony watching both warriors on the arena. Strakk looked very eager to swing his axe at any moment, his impatiens very clear. Looking over to Mata Nui he saw the yellow warrior was also eager to start, though he also that Mata Nui looking intently at Strakk, obviously already thinking of a way to take down the white warrior quickly. One thing they both had in common: they couldn't wait to tear at each other.

Ackar raised his right hand and shouted, "All right! This is a one-on-one match between Strakk of Iconox," Strakk raised his arms high in the air and waited for the cheer he would get when in an arena match. He opened his eyes when he heard no sound, other then Click making a copy of a cricket's chirping. Strakk growled in annoyance and lowered his arms in a 'huff' sound. "And his opponent, Mata Nui!" When Mata Nui raised his arms, he was met with the cheers of Kiina Gresh, the Agori from the bleachers, making Strakk even more annoyed growl more darkly. "Now the rules are simple: fight fair _and clean,_" gesturing towards Strakk. "No tricks and no attacking under the belt." He looked to both fighters before continuing. "Otherwise, let the match BEGIN!!!"

Without hesitation, both Mata Nui and Strakk charged at one another, their weapons held at their sides by both hands. They then met at the center of the field, the weapons making a _clang_ when they met. Both of them held their positions against each other, both pushing against to overcome their opponent. Strakk growled, reared back and kicked Mata Nui in the abdomen. Mata Nui staggered back and held his abs for a moment before he looked. He barely had enough time to block an axe strike coming down on him. Mata Nui pushed the axe to the side and punched Strakk in the face. Strakk grunted as he turned on his heels from the impact of the punch. He then growled and furiously swiped back in retaliation, Mata Nui blocking each swipe and making his own strikes as well.

Strakk swiped down with his axe, Mata Nui parrying the blow and kicked the Ice warrior away. He then lunged at Strakk, who pivoted on his feet to the side and hit Mata Nui on the back with his right elbow. The former Great Spirit staggered for a moment before he spun around with his blade. Strakk managed to block the attack, but the unexpected force of it caused him to fly a few feet onto the lower level of the arena, his axe skidding some feet away to the left.

Looking up he saw Matan Nui leap downward his sword heading for the Ice Glatorian's chest. Strakk rolled on his right and made the blade miss its intended target. Rolling back to the left side, he aimed a fist at Mata Nui, making contact with his face and sent the yellow warrior away from his blade. Getting to his feet and grabbing his foe's weapon, Strakk leapt at Mata Nui with the sword raised over his head. Fortunately for Mata Nui, Strakk's axe laid right next to him, allowing him to grab it and block the blow. He then lowered himself to the ground and swept kicked Strakk's feet. Quickly standing up while Strakk was barely in the air, he grabbed the lower left portion of the white Glatorian's leg and, using momentum, spun in a near 180 degrees and tossed the white warrior back onto the higher platform of the arena, jumping onto the platform as well in pursuit.

Strakk landed on the ground hard on his back, a migraine forming as he tried to adjust his eyesight. He shook his head and growled as he saw Mata Nui leap onto the same level with his axe held firmly within his hand. Remembering his opponent's blade next to him, he picked it up and got to his feet, adjusting himself into a fighting position, Mata Nui doing likewise.

The two stared each other down, each watching the other intently for sudden movements. Mata Nui then looked down at the axe he held for a moment before looking back at the weapon's owner. He then, surprising everyone, threw the weapon down on the ground and got into a stance with one arm in front diagonally his hand in a chop position while the other hand was curled into an upside-down fist to his side. He leaned back with one leg bent to the side and the other stretching forward to mid-full extension.

Strakk blinked in confusion before he smirked, realizing what Mata Nui was intending on doing.

"You sure you can handle going toe-to-toe with me?" Strakk asked arrogantly.

Mata Nui replied with a smirk of own, "What is wrong? Are you afraid to accept my challenge?"

Strakk blinked twice at the remembrance of his own words before the fight and growled angrily, making his white, barbaric mask slightly pink due to the heat coming from his face. Copying his opponent's example, he threw the sword down, embedding it deep into the ground and also raised his fists up in a boxing position.

A foot shifted.

The two sprang forward with incredible speed and collided in a grappling position.

Kiina, Gresh, Berix, Click, and even the Ice Tribe Agori, cheered on for Mata Nui while Ackar stood still on the platform with his arms crossed, watching the battle in the stadium unfold with interest, all of them unaware of a pair of icy blue eyes watching the scene from the shadows of the fighter's gate.

* * *

Fero sighed as he rode on Skirmix with a group of other Bone Hunters across the wastelands of Bara Magna. They had been scouring the desert for days, trying to find any caravans crossing the desert so as to raid and loot it of all its supplies. Unfortunately, they had found none, and after scouting near the villages they soon learned why. There were now paths between villages and more guards surrounding the packages. Before, only a small group of two, three or four Agori from one village would be taking care of the caravan, sometimes in the company of a Glatorian caravan guard.

Now Agori from different villages were keeping watch. They had once attempted to raid, but they soon found themselves overpowered very quickly and retreated. The attack had taught them that the Agori were now braver than ever, and that they would not simply let Bone Hunters like them steal from them again, especially after they drove them off from Roxtus. A hunting party would've been sent on Fero and his group if the Agori hadn't decided to say that they merely took a little rest in their delivery as well as dealing with a slight scuffle from some Zesk.

This angered Fero greatly. The Agori didn't even bother to mention them at all. That meant they thought themselves higher than them. The nerve!

Didn't really matter now, though, did it?

Fero and the rest of the Bone Hunters were now back to where they were before since being on Bara Magna; being living in the harsh, blazing desert, now without any way of getting their basic necessities. They had since sneaking in at night and stealing a small bundle of supplies before sneaking off without being spotted. Agori assumed that it might have been a Vorox looking for a free meal.

"This sucks." Fero turned his attention to the Bone Hunter trailing slightly behind him on his Rock Steed, who was slouched forward to that most of his body's weight on the beast's neck. "How in the world could this have happened to us?"

"Simple," another of the Bone Hunters said behind Fero, "Us trusting the Skrall and that Agori from the Ice Tribe. Never liked either of them; too arrogant in my opinion."

"Tell me about it," another hunter said. "That Skrall, Tuma, got his butt whupped. I mean, did you see how easily he got beaten down, and by someone who barely reached his chest?"

Fero spoke next, hoping the end the conversation. "Just proves that the Skrall are more incompetent than everyone originally thought." The others fell silent, noticing the annoyed edge in their leader's voice.

"Oh, trust me. You don't know incompetence like I do." A mysterious voice said.

The Bone Hunters stopped their Rock Steeds and raised their swords and launchers, scanning the sands around them to locate the voice that spoke. As Fero's eyes moved to the sands in front of him, he caught sight of a white serpent slithering towards him and his pack. He felt Skirmix shift beneath. The Rock Steed was eyeing the snake as a potential snack for its belly.

The serpent stopped before the group, raising itself on its scaly coils. The Bone Hunters, minus Fero, relaxed and lowered their weapons while the Rock Steeds, like Skirmix, drooled at the sight of the serpent.

Fero kept his weapon up and his eyes fixed on the snake's face. Something about the creature didn't seem quite right with him. The shape of the head confused him as he sworn he saw a familiar head shape on another being, an Agori if he remembered correctly.

The snake then, surprising all of them, even the Rock Steeds, spoke. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you Fero."

Fero raised his launcher threateningly at the snake. "What are you?"

The snake, also known as Metus, chuckled. "That right now is not really important. What _is_ important is something I wish to talk to you about."

"Like what exactly?" Fero asked with narrowed eyes. Though he didn't recognize who the snake really was, his sense warned him of danger, telling him not to trust the legless reptile.

Metus raised his tail and inspected it, much like one would do with their hand in faint interest. "Oh, nothing much, just a little proposition I'd like to ask you."

Sirens blared in Fero's head, though he responded with, "What kind of proposition?"

Metus leaned slightly forward to Fero. "Ever heard of a Glatorian called Mata Nui?"

**

* * *

**

And there you have my faithful readers. I have to say I feel really confident about this one, probably because of the rematch with Mata Nui and Strakk. And for those of you wondering, when Strakk punched Mata Nui in the face *ouch btw* I know that when something comes in contact with the Mask of Life, it usually transforms into something else, as seen with some of its previous victims. Let's just say that Mata Nui by now has learned to control the mask's power to where it is now just like the other masks worn by Toa.

**Anyway, thank you for reading. And if you like to make a comment, please leave a review or PM me, just no flames.**


End file.
